


Can't Fight Fate (Who Says?)

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Spock tries to play matchmaker. Jim's not having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fight Fate (Who Says?)

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle-up kink meme fill: Spock Prime convinces Nu!Spock of his epic destiny with Kirk. So Spock breaks up with Uhura and goes after Kirk. Only problem? Kirk's quite happy with McCoy. So Spock tries to woo Kirk away, tells him how much better they'll be together, and so on. How does this get resolved? Does Kirk put his foot down? Does McCoy have to smack a bitch? Does they rest of the crew tell Spock to back down? I leave it to you my fellow Jones fans! (I will give very large bonus points for Spock seeing them having sex and McCoy looking at him, like you can't ever have this, mine!)

Jim gritted his teeth and ducked out from under Spock’s hand. Taking two swift steps backwards, he put the table in his ready room between himself and his First Officer.

“Thank you Mr Spock, that will be all.”

Spock followed him.

“I said that will be all.”

Spock bowed his head, “I will speak to you later Captain.” He turned and strode from room.

“Not if I see you first,” muttered Jim, as he scrubbed his hands through his hair in sheer frustration.

At first Old Spock convincing his younger version (not Jim’s version of Spock, never Jim’s) that Jim was his predestined soul mate was kinda funny.

Then Spock broke up with Uhura and it was plain sad. Now though it was just mind-blowingly annoying.

“I mean,” Jim vented at Sulu, because talking to Bones about Spock just made his Bones sputter incoherently, “I’m an attractive guy.”

Sulu eyed him up and down, “Now that you mention it…”

Jim threw his pen at him, “Don’t you start. But like I said, people find me attractive, so I’ve dealt with my fair share of people who won’t take no for an answer, and I’ve had to punch a few guys out,” he did his best not to visibly shiver at the memories, “and a couple of girls went batshit insane,” he couldn’t hide his flinch at the shitstorm they had kicked up, “but there’s never been anybody that persisted like Spock.”

“Maybe you should punch him?”

“I _tried_ that. He came through the bathroom to my quarters at stupid o’clock in the morning. Made me jump like a scalded cat and I punched him.”

“And?”

“Hurt my hand,” Jim laughed ruefully, “Spock said ‘I can see have been forward, in future I will await your invitation.’ Which I thought was a good sign, but no, he’s still persisting. I don’t know what to do. It’s not like he’s really threatening or anything, I don’t want to pull a phaser on him just for always being there.”

And Jim didn’t want to be overly harsh. He considered Spock a friend and he knew his First Officer hid a surprisingly vulnerable heart under his Vulcan exterior. He didn’t want to pile more hurt on an already overloaded man by getting mean. But at the same time he had to wonder about the definition of ‘overly harsh’ when it came to dense half-Vulcans. Spock had marooned him on Delta Vega after all...

“I’m running out of ideas,” he admitted. “All I got left is marooning and just, no.”

Sulu laughed, “Probably wouldn’t work either, he’d probably consider it a challenge.”

Jim buried his face in his hands. 

The only positive in the entire ridiculous situation was that Uhura was starting to get over it. She had, miraculously, never blamed Jim for the mess and done an amazing job of handling Spock’s casual dismissal with dignity, but it was only now her slim body was losing its too thin brittleness and regaining her dancer’s grace. There had been a definite suggestion of ‘fuck you’ in her rebound fling with Scotty – Spock’s suggestion of a consolation prize - but that was softening lately into something more genuine and real. It helped that Scotty worshipped the ground she walked on and wasn’t afraid to show it.

“Uh Jim,” said Sulu.

Jim lifted his head and saw Sulu’s eyes were fixed behind him. “Spock,” he mouthed.

Sulu nodded.

“Right I’m off, see you later Hiraku.” Jim left the mess as quickly as he could without actually running, but he wasn’t fast enough. Spock caught him in the corridor,

“Captain, may I have a moment of your time.”

Jim considered saying fuck that, and making a run for it, but he was the Captain, and Captains were not supposed to run.

“Yes Mr Spock,” he said wearily.

“I was wondering if you had given further consideration to my suit.”

“Mr Spock, as I have said repeatedly, I am not interested. I have a partner. Dr McCoy and I are very happy. I am not interested.”

“I have presented you with both botanical specimens and overly sugared foods as prescribed by your customs. Dr McCoy provides you with no such items.”

Jim grinned involuntarily as he imagined Bones’ reaction to being expected to fall in with the romantic ideal. His Bones had been there, done that, and got the scars to prove it with Jocelyn. Jim was pretty sure there’d been some sort of blood vow to never do so again. Anyway, how could there be a greater sign of affection than sharing the last of your bourbon when the Enterprise was three weeks from the nearest Starbase?

“Spock, flowers and chocolates are not compulsory, nor do they guarantee acceptance. Please understand, I’m just not interested.”

“Captain, our life as bondmates is predestined. Too continue to fight it is illogical.”

“Spock…” 

“However I have consulted with my counterpart and he stated we were not joined until your thirty-fourth year. Vulcans are a patient species, I am prepared to wait.” Spock nodded in farewell, then serenely glided away.

Jim watched him go, paralyzed with sheer horror at the thought of Spock hovering incessantly for another eight years.

It was no good, he needed back up in the worst way.

 

Jim couldn’t face going to medbay and asking for Bones directly, the gossip was already insane. Instead he messaged his Bones and asked him to meet in their quarters and tried his best not too fidget too badly, until finally his door chimed.

“It’s McCoy,” said Bones through the intercom, sounding dog tired.

Jim shot across the room to let him in. He hated a little that he couldn’t leave the door unbolted, but Spock seemed to treat any form of electronic lock as an invitation to break and enter, so Jim was reduced to a physical bolt.

Which meant Bones was reduced to knocking to enter his own quarters. Jim definitely hated the situation. He wasn’t sure he could stand another week of it, eight years was just not happening. Enough was enough.

“Bones,” he swung his door wide open to let his Bones in. “We have to talk about Spock.”

“I figured.” Bones stomped inside, but didn’t sit down, although Jim could see that his back was killing him after being on his feet all day.

“So,” Jim swung his arms, “I admit it, I got nothing.”

Bones smiled tiredly, “It’s okay Jim. I’m not going to be difficult about it.”

“Huh?”

“Well hell, it’s not like our brains have ever been all that compatible, or what the hell ever they call it.”

Jim recognized one of the lines that Spock has been spouting, and the world span dizzily around him as he realized his arrant stupidity. It never even occurred to him that Spock might be working on Bones, convincing Bones that Jim wasn’t right for him.

He wondered sickly who Bones hooked up with in that wretched other universe. It wasn’t hard to imagine a hundred people who’d be better for Bones than Jim was. Face facts, there were thousands upon thousands of people who weren’t predestined, and fuck but Jim hated that word, to be a starship Captain. Bones could live happily with them on a planet with real air and sunshine, and be brown and healthy and happy, instead of growing pale under the false light of a starship.

Jim staggered as the floor dropped out from under him, he just about made it to the bed before his legs gave way and he collapsed with a thump.

“I’ll resign,” he said thickly.

“What! Stop being so goddamn melodramatic.”

“I’ll do whatever you want, just please… please don’t go.” 

“Jim, are you all right? Damnit man, you’re as white as a sheet.” Bones shook off his tiredness and hurried over to him. He placed one hand across Jim’s forehead, while his other hand sought the pulse at Jim’s neck. Jim caught Bones’ wrists and pulled away so he could see his Bones’ face.

“Please,” he begged again, because his pride was nothing when it came to Bones. “Anything at all. You only have to ask. But please, please don’t leave me.”

“Jim, you’re the one leaving me, for Spock, remember?”

“What? No! What are you talking about?” Jim shook his head, he couldn’t have heard that right.

“You’re not leaving me for Spock?” Bones sounded absurdly tentative.

“Of course not. Why would I do a stupid thing like that?”

“Because he’s brilliant, and it’s destiny, and your love story echoed across the galaxy.”

Jim stared, “Are you sure you’re Bones? Cause you don’t sound like him?” Bones had always growled like a rabid dog at the idea of true love even before Spock went off the deep end.

“That’s exactly my point,” said Bones. “You, you’re probably the most amazing person in the galaxy, you deserve epic. Not a bitter ground up divorce who wouldn’t know romantic if it bit him on the ass.”

“Why would I want epic? My parents had epic. Epic is lonely and it hurts like hell. I want…” he reached out imploringly. He wanted Bones, and grumbling, and arguing about who left their dirty socks in the middle of the floor, and being scolded, and snuggling on the sofa because they were too tired for anything else. He wanted Bones.

Bones squinted at him suspiciously. Jim shivered because Bones had never looked at him like that before.

“You don’t want Spock?”

“No!”

“Practically the entire crew thinks you should jump at the chance.”

“Great, Spock shouldn’t have any trouble finding somebody who wants to be harassed when we finally get rid of him. There’s no way Uhura’s taking him back.”

“So even if we break up, you still wouldn’t want Spock?”

Jim swayed at the thought of Bones leaving, but he said truthfully, “No I wouldn’t. For some reason a person who lets themselves be talked out of a great relationship because the grass is supposed to be greener someplace else just doesn’t do it for me.”

Bones huffed a laugh, “I guess it wouldn’t.”

“So are you leaving me for Ensign Slinky?”

“Ensign Slinky?”

“Whoever it is Old Spock had lined up for you.”

“Jim, I’ve never even met them.”

“Good, I’ll get their name off Old Spock. Like hell are they ever setting foot on my ship.” Nobody was stealing his Bones.

“No,” said Bones firmly.

“No?”

“No, I’m not having you frantically scanning everyone’s names for the next sixty years.”

“Sixty years?” asked Jim, trying to not sound too hopeful.

“With any luck by then you’ll figured out I’m never going to leave you willingly, and certainly not for Ensign Slinky, whoever they are.”

“So it doesn’t bother you that we aren’t predestined soulmates?”

“I wish I could be that for you. But Spock’s right, I’m never going to be able to keep up with you intellectually, superstrings make as much sense to me as knitting. Less actually because at least you can see knitting.

“And Spock is stupidly wealthy,” he held up one hand up then as if Jim was about to interrupt, although Jim was far too stunned to come up with a coherent thought, let alone words, “which I know doesn’t bother you, but it should, you deserve better than worrying over credits. And Spock’s family practically created the Federation, they have connections clear across the quadrant. He can give you access to so many opportunities. 

“Frankly I don’t have much to offer in comparison.”

“Wait,” Jim finally shook off his stunned disbelief, “Spock’s been telling you that _you_ aren’t good enough for _me_?”

“Yeah,” said Bones uncertainly, “that’s what we’re talking about. And he’s right.” Bones ducked his head and raised his shoulders, hunching in on himself miserably.

The rage that roared through Jim obliterated all the residual terror of his Bones leaving. Because he could put up with Spock making his life a misery but _nobody_ hurt Bones.

“That is it. I am through with this shit.”

“Jim? Jim, come on now, calm down.” 

“I am calm. Now sit on the bed and get your clothes off.” Jim stalked across the room to stab at his door panel controls. 

“Jim? What are you doing?”

“Clothes. Now.” Jim yanked his top over his head and kicked off his boots in demonstration.

“Jim?”

“I’m yours, you stupid bastard. You don’t get to scare me half to death by threatening to leave. So now you’re going to fuck me until I’m sure you’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh.” Bones thought about that for a moment, but when Jim peeled off his pants and underwear and threw himself naked onto the bed, he seemed to get with the program and Jim appreciatively watched the flex of muscle and slow reveal of bare skin.

“So you’re mine?” Bones asked as he settled between Jim’s legs.

“Yep.” Jim hooked his ankles together around Bones’ hips and wrapped his arms around Bones’ strong shoulders to pull his welcome weight closer.

“And you’re not going anywhere?”

“Not unless you tell me to.” Jim ducked his head so he didn’t have to look Bones in the face. He held on a little bit tighter to try and discourage any telling.

“Never happen,” said Bones. “You’re mine.” 

The locked up tension inside Jim relaxed abruptly and he sighed happily as the bedrock certainty of his life reasserted itself around him. He belonged to Bones and Bones would never, ever abandon him. No matter what happened, no matter how much Bones grumbled and shouted, his Bones would always be there.

“All mine,” growled Bones. A little thrill licked through Jim at the possessive words. He looked up into his Bones’ beautiful eyes and grinned,

“Prove it.”

Bones flicked his cheek with one long finger, “Tease.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah I do.”

Jim blinked, because that wasn’t the way this particular game played out, Bones was supposed to start grumbling. While he was still puzzling over the change, Bones reached up and grabbed a pillow and Jim helpfully arched onto his feet and shoulders so Bones could shove it under his hips.

Then Bones sat up to get the lube. Jim whined his displeasure.

“Come back here,” he demanded.

Bones ignored him, and then there were slick fingers pressing against Jim’s ass and carefully sliding inside.

“Come on,” Jim urged, “I’m not going to break.”

“Maybe I like making you wait.” The fingers kept wriggling inside him, twisting and spreading but never quite going deep enough, never quite where he needed them.

“Tease,” he accused, panting.

“You love it.” Bones challenged, looking directly at him, eyebrows scrunched up questioningly.

Jim stared, “Yeah,” he said finally, “yeah I do.” And then he laughed because he was too happy not to.

Behind them the door slid soundlessly open and Spock took a step into the room, stopping abruptly when he saw the scene on the bed. It distracted Jim and he didn’t notice the fingers had left him until the heavy, blunt length of Bones’ cock was pressing inside him, making him whine as Bones possessed him utterly.

When he had his breath back, he looked over Bones’ shoulder, stared directly at Spock and thought as loudly as he could, ‘You think I’d give this up, give up being Bones’. Bones who wanted me, even when nobody else did. Who didn’t need another self from another universe to tell him too, who’d never abandon me to the ice. Bones who always thought I was worth something.’

“Hey,” said Bones, “Jim? You okay there?”

Jim flipped his attention from Spock to Bones. Bones’ face was twisted with concern. He’d braced himself up on his arms, holding himself perfectly still, although he must ache to move, because Jim ached for him to move. Jim’s legs were bent and strained and he was stretched and full of cock. It should be uncomfortable but just for that second everything was crystal perfect poised delicately on the edge.

“I’m…” Jim broke off because there wasn’t a word, or even ten that would do the humming rightness in his body justice, “just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Bones’ eyes softened. “I’m the lucky one.”

Jim wasn’t sure how Bones figured that, but as long as Bones was happy he didn’t much mind. His gaze flicked behind them to Spock. ‘Not yours,’ he thought at Spock, ‘never yours.’ He’d like Bones to tell Spock too, but Bones would only be horribly embarrassed if he knew Spock was there. So Jim dug his fingers into Bones’ back pulling him closer and deliberately clenched down around Bones’ cock inside him, tipping them both off the edge.

“Yours,” he whispered as they started to fall

“Mine,” agreed Bones. He pulled out and slid back in one long, slow gliding stroke. Jim moaned happily rocking back to meet the thrust.

 

Later, after Bones had wiped them down and clambered back into bed, wrapping himself around Jim, a faint worry itched at the back of Jim’s brain and he craned his neck so he could look around.

“Jim?” mumbled Bones sleepily. “Wass the matter?”

Jim glanced around again, but there was no sign of an intruder, the room was secure. A vague sense of disquiet still tugged at him but he was too sleepy and sated to worry about it now. “Nothing,” he said snuggling back into his Bones’ embrace, “nothing at all.”


End file.
